Crafting
Intro Crafting is a complex feature of Nova Aetas. It offers a unique gameplay that's quite new and unseen in other games. You can craft almost everything, from swords to armour to firearms. Each item is made out of several goods. These are called intermediate goods or semi-goods. You'll need to manufacture these semi-goods yourself. This is where Nova Aetas distinguishes from other games. You will need to forge tools, swords and armour manually, timber needs to be sawed and processed and so on. If you want to craft a sword as blacksmith for example, you'll need at least a sword blade and wooden handle. Handles and shafts are manufactured by the carpenter. You can also buy raw materials and intermediates at the Guild Market. The sword blade can be found under intermediates when scrolling through types of goods. When you find the sword blade you see various requirements. Your craftsmanship skill needs to be adequate. This is a new skill which you can improve over time. Hovering your cursor over the material requirements lets you see that 1 steel ingot is required. Either obtain this from a mine or the market. Crafting can be started if all needs are fulfilled. Also See Building a Castle for information on building own castle. See Guild for information on Guilds, creating masterpiece, apprenticeship, and gaining access to starting an enterprise. Raw Materials Crafting begins with raw materials such as timber and Steel ore. These can be obtained through resource gathering or purchased at the Guild Market. Raw materials typically require further refinement into workable intermediates / semi-goods (ie steel ore into steel ingots). Also See Farming for information about food production and building own farm See Woodcutting for information on Timber production. See Mining & Smelting for information on Stone / Ore production. Crafting Steps by Enterprise Church Writing Desk Click the craft button. Now you see a pointer popping out at the scene. For the church, you can make intermediates like parchment from hides or holy water from clean water. To get parchment, go to the framework with the untanned hide and startscraping it (hold down F). Use the obtained parchment for writing a letter of indulgence or books. Sometimes you'll need a special episcopal seal. This seal authenticates the documents or objects. You can receive it from the local bishop. Therefore you need to visit the local church. You can also start a sermon. Do this by 'crafting' the consecrated hosts. Go to the church hall and start the sermon. Don't forget you can disable the pointers by clicking the left button below.Blacksmith Blacksmith Workbench Click the craft button. Now you see a pointer popping out in the scene. You need to take a iron rod. Press F and keep it pressed down until the loading bar gets fully loaded. A new pointer arrives at the bellow. Go to it and blow the fire till it has the right temperature. You can disable these pointers by pressing the button below. Note that some items might require a different way of processing. Carpenter Workbench Keep or Sell it When crafting is complete, a message box will pop up asking you whether you want to keep or sell the item. Because you are member of the Guild -- and the Guild always guarantees a fixed price for its members within the city -- you'll always have 20% profit. The estimated profit is stated below right at the workbench window and calculated as follows: costs of intermediates + 20% profit of the true buying price of the item at the market. Keep the intermediates in your inventory to craft the final item at the workbench: e.g. a sword. Craft-able Goods Overview Here's an overview of possible goods to be crafted: *Blacksmith can craft: **- Tradegoods (tools) **- Intermediates (dozens) **- Swords **- Axes **- Polearms **- Maces **- Plate/mail armour **- Plate/mail helmets **- Plate/mail gauntlets **- Plate/mail footwear **- Bullets **- Steel shields *Carpenters can craft: **- Tradegoods (stool, cabinet) **- Intermediates (dozens) **- Ranged (bow, crossbow, firearms) **- Arrows & bolts **- Wooden Shields *Church can: **- Tradegoods (rossary, letter of indulgence, ...) **- Intermediates (many) **- Church goods (hosts) **- Learning books **- Hold sermon (represents realistic sermon) *Tailor/tannery can craft: **- Tradegoods (cloth, ...) **- Intermediates (wool cloth, linen, velvet, shirt, sleeves, ...) **- Leather armour **- Leather boots **- Leather stuff **- Gambesons **- Other headwear Blacksmith Tradegoods Intermediates Swords - Axes - Polearms - Maces - Plate/mail armour - Plate/mail helmets - Plate/mail gauntlets - Plate/mail footwear - Bullets - Steel shields Category:Features